Mockingbird
by iZutara
Summary: AU. Highschool is like the 4 major years of your life. You either stick it, or you fail out. For the gang, things take unexpectade turns. And during those 4 yrs, it seems like highschool never ends. Not another 'AU Avatar' highschool story! Lol.


"No!" shouted the 14 yr old, pushing the boy away. This was the 12th guy that had already asked her to be his girlfriend right on Valentines day. She stomped away angrily as her cousin followed up behind her. "Stupid idiot." she muttered.

"Katara, hold up!" said her blue-eyed relative, Yue. She giggled at her cousin's anger as Katara glared at her. "Why'd you have to reject _him_? Him, as in, Erik Corrins? He's like, the jock of 8th grade!"

"I don't care! There's no way I'm dating an arrogant nut-wit like him! He can have any other girl he wants exept me." she replied sternly.

"Well, it was pretty funny watching him get rejected. Eveyone thought there wouldn't be any girls that would do that, since he's so hott and all..." Yue said dreamily.

"Pfft,whatever. You want him, you can have him." Yue stretched out a hand on her cousin to slow her down yet, she stubbornly pushed it away. "Leave me alone. I hate today!" she groaned as Yue rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, this coming from the girl who got a bunch of chocolates and roses-"

"I dumped the roses in the trash remember? And you ate most of my chocolates." she interrupted.

"Ugh, what's up with you? Every guy is dieing for your attention and yet you refuse all of them."

"That's because I don't have time for stupid freaks like them... Curse this day! For goodness sake, I HATE VALENTINES! Now leave me alone Yue."

She walked the streets alone, skies already turning to a pinkish-purple color as the the time was nearing for sunset. _'Atleast this day is almost over.'_ she thought. She tucked her hands deeped in the pockets of her grey and blue 'Baby Phat' hoodie, noticing how cold the air was getting. Then, she began muttering loudly. "Stupid day. I...hate...Valentines! Ugh! I can't wait for it to be all done tomorrow. Stupid-love and arrow-sh-"

AHEM.

She froze in place at the sudden cough. _'Great, who the hell is behind me now!?'_ Katara groaned at the noise as she heard it's footsteps come closer to her. Then she began panicking. Quickly she regained her posture and began to walk again, though more fast pace. But what frightened her, was that she noticed those footsteps also speeding up, coming closer and closer. _'Oh-sh-- I'm not gonna reach the house for another 10 minutes!' _Then she began to jog in hopes of loosing those mysterious footsteps. But still,it continued to follow her, also nearing her. And then, she snapped.

Turning around, she unexpectadely yelled, "What the hell do you want!?"

Eyes of blue and gold began to daze at eachothr, looking intently at eachother. The boy, having a huge maroonish scar on the left side of his face right around his eye, being about 4 inches taller than the girl, looked quite shocked at her. Both stood face-to-face his expression more so becam relaxed as her's tensed up.

"You dropped your chocolate."

"This..." she growled, "was the only reason you're following me?" He merely nodded, not caring about her anger. Did he even notice her anger in the first place? "Just for a damn chocolate, you follow me and scare me to death!? Just for that!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. Here sheeze!" Her roughly handed out the chocolate to her but she looked at it with disgust. "Well? Aren't you gonna take it?"

"No! I don't want it! It fell down."

"So? I did come from your pocket."

"It hit the ground. Hello!? Germs!?"

"I go for the 5 second rule. Now take it." She looked down at the chocolate bar wrapped up in light pink that lay in the boy's palm.

"I said I don't want it! Now leave me alone." she replied sternly. As she began to turn around and walk, quickly he grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn back around to him. "Ouch, hey! What do you want freak!? Leave me alone!"

"I'm trying to return your stuff to you an you don't want it. Well, I don't want it either. So here!" He dropped the chocolate bar into her pocket as both stared at eachother for a couple more seconds before finally letting go. Without saying a word, the boy took off, walking away.

"Hey wait, what the heck's your name!?" she shouted out, yet he ignored it and walked farther from Katara as she stood there shocked and dazed. When finally getting a sense of reality, she began to walk her way.

_'Freakin' creep, what is wrong with him!? Why the hell didn't he tell me his name? And I don't want this crap.'_ Reaching into her pocket, she took out the chocolate bar that the boy dropped in there. But one thing confused her, for it was now wrapped in red and not light pink anymore. She also noticed a little note attatched to it...

_"I hate Valentines too. And I have no idea why I'm giving you this. But take it anyway. _

_-Zuko."_

'Zuko? What kind of dumb name is that!?' she thought somemore to herself.

_x x x x x_

"I can't believe that's how we actually met." sighed the 11th grade junior looking down at his sophmore girlfriend.

"I know! How could I ever forget that? And I still think your name sounds dumb." she teased.

* * *

**AN: **The first part is actually how they met, and the second part is both of them reminiscing back to 2 years ago. Who are they? Blue and Gold ... Katara and Zuko! **P.S. **This story is kinda different from other stories, eventually it will be different, you'll see.. Rated T, for teen reasons. 

**Zuko: 18- junior **(repeated 10th grade once for flunking)

**Katara: 16-sophmore**

**Azula: 16- sophmore**

**Yue: 16- sophmore**

**TyLee: 17- junior**

**Jet: 17- junior**

**Mai: 17- junior**

**Toph: 14- 8th grade**

**Aang: 14- 8th grade**

**Jin: 17 -junior**

**Sokka: 19- out of school (Yeah, I advanced his age for a purpose)**


End file.
